Sirius Problems
by PeaceLovePotter731
Summary: Something seems to be going on with the minds of Emma Brooks and Sirius Black. Its starting with a bet, but will the bet end with love on both ends? Read to find out then review! kinda on hiatus or watever. but i have plans for the rest and a sequel!
1. Problems with Quidditch Players

The cold wind blew harsh on the Quidditch field. On the bleachers sat a small group of girls.

"Can't we just go inside? It's not like you won't see the actual GAME!" said Emma Brooks, who was huddled up and conserving heat.

Emma wasn't anything special. She had dark brown hair, always curled into ringlets. She had ocean blue eyes, and wore little to no makeup.

"Oh come on EmEm! It's fun watching the Quidditch players practice!" said Taylor Biggins.

Taylor was a big gossiper. She had brown hair with plenty of blonde highlights, lots of makeup, brown eyes, and a great sense of fashion.

"Yeah especially Sirius Black." said Kara Lupin.

Completely opposite to her twin brother, Remus Lupin, she was the sporty type. She was tiny, but she had shoulder length sandy blonde hair, and gray eyes that made her always look good.

"Sirius Black has a big head and even bigger ego." Said Emma coldly.

Kara rolled her eyes and watched the practice, and Taylor literally fainted.

Emma helped her up. Kara cheered as one of the Quidditch players scored something.

Emma, Taylor, and Kara were sitting in the common room working on Potions homework. Well, Emma was. Taylor and Kara were waiting for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A door slamming and a LOT of yells, noise, and smelly boys announced the arrival of the team. Taylor and Kara immediately flocked to them. Emma went over to Lily Evans.

"Want to go somewhere Potter and Black free?" she asked.

"Library?" Lily responded, gathering her books and standing up.

"Sure. Let's get out of here!"

They walked through the portrait hole together, oblivious to the sad stares of two Quidditch players…

"Will you leave me ALONE, you over-arrogant DOGBRAIN!"

Sirius looked like she had Stunned him. Emma turned angrily and stormed away, not noticing the dark looks the Marauders shared.

She ignored the stares of Taylor, Kara, Lily, and a few other Gryffindors. She mentally ranted about Sirius all the way to the library.

'Why is he all of a sudden so eager to be around me? I would've thought that Black would chase Taylor or maybe Kara… I'm nothing special compared to Taylor or Kara or Lily or really any other girl in the whole school…' she thought as she studied for Transfiguration.

She flipped a page in the book she was reading and started reading.

_An Animagus (Animagi) is a witch or wizard with the magical ability to transform into a animal at will. However, becoming an Animagus is a very long and difficult procedure. When it is completed, the witch or wizard will be able to turn into the animal that best fits their personality. For example, a sly witch or wizard may become a fox._

'Animagus… cool. Black would probably turn into a dog…'

Emma gasped as she remembered a big black dog.

"It was Sirius Black…"

"So Padfoot, how's the bet going?" James asked.

"Not so good so far, but I'll get Emma Brooks to fall for me. And my ten Galleons." Sirius replied.

"You know, betting on love is just going to turn bad. And she is one of my sister's best friends so she'll probably flay me alive if she knew that I knew…" Remus stated, looking up from his book.

"Ah Moony, your overreacting." James said.

Sirius stood up.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To work on my bet." Sirius replied as he walked out of the common room and to the library.

Emma stared at the page after realizing. She looked up to see the infamous Sirius Black. In the library. She stared at him as he walked over.

"Sirius Black? In the LIBRARY?" she gasped.

"Yeah. Just wandering around the school and thought I'd try somewhere different. Then I saw you and thought that a pretty girl like you shouldn't be stuck alone in the library on a Saturday." Sirius explained, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She tried to ignore him, shifting uncomfortably.

"So want to do something? I know a way into the kitchens or maybe Hogsmeade." He asked.

"Er, yeah… as great as that sounds, I'll pass. I'm in the middle of reading about ANIMAGUS." She put emphasis on the word 'Animagus' and watched as he shifted uncomfortably. "But of course, you already know all about them, don't you?"

"Er… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, I think you do. You're an Animagus. A big black dog."

Sirius stared at her as she smirked at him.

"How'd you know… and how long?" he said quietly as Madam Pince prowled by.

"I have seen you before and just realized it was you."

"well… you can't tell anyone. I'm kinda illegal…" he looked down.

"I figured as much. And Sirius," he looked up at her, "I may not like you but I don't hate you enough to turn you in…"

His brown eyes seem to soften as he stared into her own. She noticed it and felt heat rise into her face. Sirius saw her blushing and chuckled.

"Er… I'll see you later…" She gathered her books and started walking away.

"WAIT," she stopped and looked at him, "there's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend… Will you go with me?"

She heard herself say "yes." before turning and walking back to the common room. She went up to the Girl's dorms and through the door labeled 'Fifth Years'. She sat on her bed and stared at the floor before bursting out to Lily,

"I have a date with SIRIUS BLACK!"


	2. Problems with Hogsmeade

The week went by fairly uneventful. Soon the Hogsmeade weekend had come and four girls sat in their dorm trying to figure out what to wear.

"Too frilly?" Taylor asked holding up a pink frilly dress to Emma.

"And too pink." Emma replied, digging through her closet. "Nothing to wear! Nothing!"

"Emma Brooks, I am your savior." Lily said seriously as she held out a knee-length silver-gray dress and black leggings, with matching silver ballet flats.

"IT'S PERFECT! Thank you so much Lily!" Emma gasped as she hugged her friend tightly.

Emma grabbed it and quickly changed into it.

"Makeup and hair time!" said Taylor, holding various hair and makeup supplies.

Emma gulped and then sat down and let Taylor work her magic.

"All done!" Taylor said with a smile while the other girls gasped.

"Wow. You look PERFECT!" Lily squealed excitedly.

Emma looked into a mirror that was stuck on the wall. She gasped in awe. Her hair was curled into ringlets, as usual, but they were different. Her hair had a honey brown color now, which made her blue eyes stand out. Taylor had only put a little makeup on Emma, but it made a big difference.

"You are going to have SOO many boys falling over you now." Kara stated.

"Shut it. Er… I'm going to meet Sirius… Black… for a date…. I never thought I would say that…"

She left as the other girls laughed then turned to get themselves ready. She walked down the stairs and saw Sirius talking to James. He laughed, and Emma saw that he had a smile that could melt a girl's heart… He turned and saw her and he seemed like someone had Stunned him into silence. James saw her too and was also Stunned into silence, both were staring at her. She felt a bit selfconious.

"Emma? Emma BROOKS?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Who else would I be?" she retorted.

"Wow." Sirius said.

"You actually look, you know, hot." James said. "If it wasn't for Sirius and of course my precious Lily-flower, I'd have a go at you."

"Wow James, just wow." She said, fighting back a laugh as she imagined what Lily would say if she heard James calling her that.

James stood up and grabbed Sirius and pulled him up and then pushed him over to Emma then pushed them both out.

"Have fun, you kids, but not too much fun!"

Emma rolled her eyes, and Sirius was still staring at her, not seeming to realize what happened.

"Wow." He said again.

"Is 'wow' all you can say?" Emma asked.

"Wow… Er… you look great…" he said.

"Finally. And thanks. Taylor is great with hair and makeup and Lily has a good mum. Bought her this outfit."

"That's Lily's clothes? Well no wonder James was like that!"

"You were too. You have a excuse?"

Sirius was silent as they walked out in the village. It wasn't winter yet, and it was one of the last sunny warm days before cold.

"Where should we go first?" Emma asked.

"Honeydukes!" Sirius said eagerly.

"I'm going to regret it.." Emma mumbled as they walked in.

Sirius immediately pulled Emma over to one of the shelves and they started picking out candy as Sirius was telling her stories on when he and/or James pulled pranks with them. After Sirius had taken about half the store, they walked over to The Three Broomsticks. Sirius ordered two butterbeers and then started telling more stories while Emma listened and laughed.

"You Marauders are crazy." She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, act like your friends aren't." Sirius shot back with a smirk.

"Oh I knew that. Lily's top of the class, Taylor's the fashionista, Kara's the super sporty wanna-be Quidditch Player, and I'm the everyday ordinary girl. It's kinda a weird group." Emma said as she finished her butterbeer. "Wanna go to the Shrieking Shack? I heard it's the most haunted place in Britain."

"Sure." Sirius said, getting up.

They walked together to the Shrieking Shack, Emma not noticing the stare Sirius gave her.

"It's so old and creepy… but cool." Emma said, leaning on the wire fence to get a closer look.

'Maybe it wasn't so bad as I thought. But no more after this. I'm not in love-nor will I ever fall for- Sirius Black. It's not like he'd want me anyways…' she thought, staring at the snow-flaked shack.

Meanwhile, Sirius was watching her, noticing little things he hadn't before.

'The way her hair is so perfectly curled, her eyes seem to have a ocean in them… She's more beautiful than I noticed… or she gives herself credit for really…' he thought, finding himself walking closer to her.

He was right next to her now. He grabbed her and put his lips on her's.

Emma stared in shock, then realized what was happening. She pushed him off of her and glared at him while he stared in confusion.

"I'm not going to be one those girls that you snog for the hell of it." She spat.

Then she turned and ran away from the Shrieking Shack, away from Sirius Black, away from her troubles, away from love. Like she always did.

She rushed up into the castle and to Gryffindor Tower.

"Fortuna Major." She told the fat lady, then she walked hurriedly through the near empty common room and up to the dorm and sat on her bed.

'My first kiss-ruined…'


	3. Problems with Black and Black

"Get away from me."

"Emma just listen to me!"

Emma walked hurriedly down the hallway, trying to ignore Sirius's pleas. Sirius jogged to keep up with her.

"No. Just leave me alone and snog some other poor girl." She hissed as she went up the changing stairs.

Sirius was left as she leaped off the stairs to a nearby platform and watched as they continued on the path, with Sirius watching her with a sad stare. She turned and stalked off.

"Emma!" she heard him shout as he disappeared from view.

She turned left and found herself face-to-face to a boy with long sleek platinum blonde hair and a pale face.

"Lucius Malfoy…" she said coolly.

"Well well well… Emmaline Brooks. What are you doing so near the Slytherin part of school?"

"Why are you so keen to know?" she shot back.

"Why are you being so secretive? Did you fancy a walk? Or maybe a Slytherin?" he drawled.

"Yeah. I came to confess my undying love for you." She said sarcastically.

"Who've you got there Malfoy?"

Emma did a double take. At first look, she thought it was Sirius, but looking closer he was slightly shorter and wearing Slytherin robes.

"Emmaline Brooks. Fancied a walk close to the prowling Slytherins." Lucius drawled.

They both rounded on her, leering. She started feeling a bit scared now. They started advancing on her and she started backing away. They sneered at her in a frightful way. She felt her back hit the wall. They started closing in on her, evil sneers on their faces. She flinched away from them, waiting for a curse or hit. After a few moments and a scuffling noise, she opened her eyes and saw double. Malfoy was lying unmoving, slumped against the other wall, and Regulus was dueling with Sirius.

"Stupefy!" Sirius shouted.

A burst of red light shot from Sirius's wand and hit Regulus in the chest. Regulus fell backwards and there was a eerie thud and then silence. Emma looked up from Regulus to Sirius, then promptly turned and started walking away.

"Emmaline…" Sirius said quietly.

She froze. Slowly, she turned to face him.

"Emma, I might have just saved your life… you have to listen to me now…" he said, unnaturally quiet.

She didn't respond.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or whatever when I- er… in Hogsmeade… and you're not like all those other girls that I 'snog for the hell of it'… you make me feel like no girl has ever made me feel before… I fancy you, Emma. Can you forgive me? And maybe we can try again…"

"well… yes." She hesitantly replied.

Sirius grinned so broadly that Emma couldn't help but smile back. They walked back to the common room together, hand in hand, Malfoy and Regulus long forgotten.


	4. Problems with Love and Heartbreak

"I don't want my best friend to get hurt, but I don't know how to tell her _without_ hurting her..." Kara explained.  
>Amanda Wescott, a 7th year Ravenclaw, was listening with great interest.<br>"Sirius Black, you say?" she asked.  
>"Yes. I overheard my brother and the rest of them talking about it..." Kara said worriedly.<br>"Well, how about I tell her for you?" Amanda suggested.  
>"Well... ok..."<p>

"So, after _six_ years of being completely hostile towards him, you've finally given the poor boy a chance?" Emma asked.  
>"Yeah... and I blame you. And Taylor. And Kara. And Marlene. And Alice." Lily stated.<br>"Well you still love us all." Emma said, grinning.  
>"Sadly, yes." Lily said, laughing.<br>"So... Hogsmeade, Slug Club party, or WHAT?" Emma said suddenly.  
>"What?" Lily said bewildered.<br>"James, Lily JAMES! WHAT IS YOUR DATE?" Emma practically screamed to the sky.  
>"You know, I think that there might be a few people in the other side of the world that didn't hear you properly." Lily said, her ears ringing.<br>Emma stared at her, bouncing on her feet.  
>"I don't know why I should tell you anyways." Lily said, smirking as she started walking again.<br>Emma ran after her.  
>" TELL ME!" she said hurriedly.<br>Lily rolled her eyes.  
>"Fine. Valentine's Day Hogsmeade weekend."<br>Emma squealed in excitement.  
>"That! Is! So! ROMANTIC!" she said. skipping around Lily as they walked.<br>Lily couldn't help but smile at her friends wacky ways.  
>"You know, I think that Sirius makes you happy." Lily stated.<br>"What makes you say that?" Emma asked, stopping.  
>Lily also stopped and stared at Emma.<br>"Before Sirius, you were really kinda closed to everyone... but now your open, _happy_."  
>Lily smiled at her before walking away.<p>

-a few hours later-

"Hello. Are you Emma Brooks?" a tall girl with raven-black hair and sparkling blue eyes asked.  
>"Yes." Emma said.<br>"I'm Amanda Wescott, Ravenclaw, seventh year. Anyways, I've come to warn you about Sirius..."  
>Emma gave her a confused stare.<br>"His whole relationship with you, any sign of affection towards you, it is all a lie. He made a bet with Potter, to get the girl who wouldn't go out with anyone... Once he gets his Galleons, he will throw you out like rubbish. He told me himself. I was warning you because he did the same thing to me. I'm strong about it, but I didn't want someone like you to go down unprepared... Bye now!"  
>Amanda left a dumbstruck Emma sitting alone.<br>"I'm... just a bet?" Emma said to no one.  
>She stood and walked, as if in a trance, to the Gryffindor common room.<br>"Draconus Major." she said to the Fat Lady, who swung open.  
>She saw Sirius talking to the Mauraders. She marched over to him.<br>"You made a BET? That is all I am to you?" Emma hissed at Sirius.  
>Sirius looked a bit scared, James looked guilty, Remus was wearing a 'Told-You-So' expression, and Peter was watching them like they were a television program.<br>"Emma... I-" Sirius began.  
>"James gives you a few Galleons and then you don't look at me again."<br>"Well... It did start as a bet but honestly-" Sirius began again.  
>"We are through. I'm acually glad you broke my heart. Just so i can have living PROOF on how right i was about i was about you before. You, Sirius Black, are nothing but a heartless, bigheaded, arrogent GIT!"<br>And with that, Emma was gone, never to return to the heartbroken shaggy-haired Maurader...


End file.
